Keyl
Keyl-i yesir Keyl كال وَلَمَّا فَتَحُواْ مَتَاعَهُمْ وَجَدُواْ بِضَاعَتَهُمْ رُدَّتْ إِلَيْهِمْ قَالُواْ يَا أَبَانَا مَا نَبْغِي هَذِهِ بِضَاعَتُنَا رُدَّتْ إِلَيْنَا وَنَمِيرُ أَهْلَنَا وَنَحْفَظُ أَخَانَا وَنَزْدَادُ كَيْلَ بَعِيرٍ ذَلِكَ كَيْلٌ يَسِيرٌ Ve lemmâ fetahû metâahum vecedû bidâatehum ruddet ileyhim, kâlû yâ ebânâ mâ nebgî, hâzihî bidâatunâ ruddet ileynâ, ve nemîru ehlenâ ve nahfazu ehânâ ve nezdâdu keyle beîr (beîrin), zâlike keylun yesîr(yesîrun). Ve yüklerini (metalarını) açtıkları zaman sermayelerini kendilerine iade edilmiş buldular ve şöyle dediler: “Ey babamız! Daha ne isteriz. Bunlar bizim sermayemiz. Bize geri verilmiş ve ailemize (gene) erzak getiririz ve kardeşimizi koruruz. Ve (erzakımızı) bir deve yükü (daha) arttırırız. İşte bu az bir miktardır.” AÇIKLAMA Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm Bünyamin'le beraber Hz. Yusuf'a geri dönecek olan kardeşler babalarından Bünyamin'i kendilerine emanet etmesini isterler. Babalarının ağzı Yusuf'tan yandığı için bu konuda biraz tereddütlüdür. Ama onlar bir deve yükü daha erzak alacaklarını ümid etmektedir. =Translation and Meaning of كال in Almaany English Arabic Dictionary= كالّ ( اسم ): تَعِب be tired كال ( فعل ): قاسَ gauge ; measure ; weigh كالّ ( اسم ): exhausted ; faint ; fatigued ; feeble ; languid ; tired ; weak ; weary كال ( فعل ): weight Translation and Meaning of كال in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Meaning of كال ‎by specific domain Related Words *كُلْيَة * *اِكْلِيلِيَّة * *اِكْلِيل * *كُلّة * *تَكَلّل * *تَكْلِيل * *كَلاَل * *كَلِيل * *كالّ * *كَلّ * *كَلّل * *كُلِّيّ * *كَلَالَة * *اِكْلِيلِيّ * *مُكَلّل Nearby Words Contextual Example: كال in a translated text I'm joined by singers from Cal State Long Beach , Cal State Fullerton and Riverside Community College , some of the best amateur choirs in the country , and — and in the second half of the piece , the virtual choir will join us , 30 different singers from 30 different countries . وهم مطربون من جامعة كاليفورنيا بلونغ بيتش ، من جامعة كاليفورنيا بفولرتون كال الدولة وكلية المجتمع ريفرسايد ، هم من من أفضل الجوقات الهواة في البلد ، و — وفي النصف الثاني من المقطوعة ، سوف ينضم إلينا 30 مغنيا مختلفا من 30 بلدا مختلفا . General And now Cale is going to put a mark on his tail ثم يضع كال علامة على ذيله General SINCE WERE IN SO - CAL -- THATS SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT KNOW -- WERE GOING TO HEAD TO ONE OF L . A . S CHICHI SUBURBS لأننا في سو كال التي تقع جنوب كاليفورنيا لأولئك الذين لا يعرفونها سنتجه نحو أحد ضواحي تششي في لوس أنجلوس General ---- Cale is going to pull it so that mark will go right to his snout يسحب كال الحبل بحيث تصبح العلامة عند أنف التمساح بالضبط General ---- Kal writes that the severe floods in Mauritania have cut off communication between many cities , impeding the transport of critical food supplies . يكتب كال عن التأثير الكبير للسيول العارمة في موريتانيا على قطع الاتصال والطرق بين العديد من المدن مما يعوق نقل المساعدات الغذائية . General While addicts may be in denial , thinking that they can control their recreational use , cocaine , to quote the famous song by J . J . Cale , she don ’ t lie . وهو الأمر الذي يدفع مدمنيها إلى الإنكار ، لاعتقادهم بقدرتهم على التحكم باستخدامهم الاستجمامي للكوكايين ، نقتبس هنا من الأغنية الشهيرة ل جي جي كال ؛ إنها لا تكذب . News ---- ---- That is why it is a controlled substance . While addicts may be in denial , thinking that they can control their recreational use , cocaine , to quote the famous song by J . J . Cale , she don ’ t lie . يبدو بأن هناك حاجة إلى تذكير الكثير من الأوروبيين بأن الكوكايين مادة مضرة تسبب الإدمان . الأمر الذي يفسر منعها والتحكم بها . وهو الأمر الذي يدفع مدمنيها إلى الإنكار ، لاعتقادهم بقدرتهم على التحكم باستخدامهم الاستجمامي للكوكايين ، نقتبس هنا من الأغنية الشهيرة ل جي جي كال ؛ إنها لا تكذب . News ---- *More... > Nearby Words *كاكي * *كالآلة * *كالأثاث * *كالأدراج * *كالأسهم * *كالأعلام * *كالأعلم * *كالأعمى * *كالأغذية * *كالأفيال كال kelimesinin Türkçe Arapça çevirisi ve anlamı Orijinal metin Anlam siğil aşındırıcı genel كّال الثؤلول hububatı ölçtü genel كَالَ الحَبَّ parayı tarttı genel كَالَ الدَّرَاهِمَ : وَزَنَهَا çakmak ateş almadı genel كَالَ الزَّنْدُ körbıçak genel سكين كالّ bir şeyi iğer şeyle karşılaştırdı,mukayese etti,ölçüştürdü genel كَالَ الشَّيْئَ بالشَّيْئِ ölçmek,buğday ve benzerini özel ölçekle ölçmek,çakmak ateş lamamak,bir şeyi diğer şeyle karşılaştırmak,mukayese etmek,ölçüştürmek genel كَالَ ـِـ كَيْلاً و مَكِيلاً و مَكَالاً uçsuz genel غير محدود ، بلا سنّ ، كالّ ، كليل ، ثالم ، بعيد ، واسع yorgun genel متعب ، عي ( ج ) أعياء ، تعِب ، تعبان ، كال ، كليل ، متعب ، عيان ، كالّ ، ناضل ، طليح ( ج ) طلائح ، محسور perdahsız genel غير مبردخ ، غير مصقول ، غيرمجلو ، غير لامع ، ثقيل الفهم ، ثالم ، كالّ ، كليل ، مطلق العنان ، خليع العذار ، غير مضبوط ، لا قيد ، غير مجلو ، ماجع ، فاحش ölü genel ميت ( ج ) موتي ، مائت ، متوفي ، جثة الإنسان الميت ، خامد ، هامد ، جامد ، شاحب ، ذابل ، كالّ ، بلا حركة ، جثمان ، قتيل ، مقتول ، جنازة ، هالك ، نافق Benzer Kelimeler Orijinal metin Anlam adam bir nesneden korkmakla kaçınılıp geri dönmek,birikmek,toplamak genel كَأْكَأَ : كَأْكَأَةً kak (kür) genel كاك : أخ yer fıstığı genel كَاكَاوِيَةٌ : فُولٌ سودَانِيٌّ kafeterya genel كَافيتِيرْيَا babayani (far) genel كالأباء kakao genel كاكاو kanbel otu genel كاكنج aşağıda olduğu gibi genel كالآتي ، آتيا aşağıdaki gibi genel أتيا ، كالآتي amberparis ( bot) genel أنبرباريس ، الزِّرِشْكُ وهو شجرة ذات شوك لها ورق كورق الياسمين و ثمرها كالآس حامض Bağlamsal Örnek: çevrilmiş bir metin كال Sakin olmaniz gerekiyor Bay McCall . Cunki ben burdyim , yardim etmek icin burdayimاريدك أن تسترخي سيد ماك كال لأني هنا كي أساعدك أن تستعيد وظيفكAlt yazı Tüm umudunuzu bağladınız bel bağladığınız kişi Kaal onu yok etti .الشخص الذي تعلقون عليه آمالكم الذي تعتمدون عليه . دمره كال .Alt yazı O yüzden , bana babamın ya da Cal'in plaka numarası lazım .إحتاج إلى رقم لوحة سيارة أبي أو سيارة ( كال )Alt yazı Baksana , Cal dengesiz ama değişmeyen tek şey varsa o da Skye için endişelenmesi .إسمعي ( كال ) عريب الأطوار ولكن إذا كان هناك أمر ثابت واحد أنه يهتم بأمر ( سكاي )Alt yazı Biliyorsun , senin için üzülüyorum McCall , çünkü şu anda iyileşmeye başladığında bunu nasıl açıklayacağım diye düşünüyorsun .أتعرف ، أشعر بالآسف من أجلك ماك كال لأنك الأن تفكركيف سأفسر هذا حين أشفىAlt yazı Aramalardan biri dün 26 . caddedeki , üst mahkemedeki bir telefona yapılmış .أحدهم لديه مكالمة في المحكمة العليا في 26 و كال بالأمسAlt yazı Yarın bana bilgileri getir , yoksa Kaal kendi imkanlarıyla elde eder .أحضري المعلومات بحلول يوم غد أو .. سيحصل عليها كال بطريقته الخاصةAlt yazı Daha fazlası... > Benzer Kelimeler كافيتيريا كاك كاكا كاكاة كاكاو كاكاوية كاكنج كالآتي كالآس كالأباء